The present invention relates generally to a baseball training apparatus, and more particularly, to such a device which can be used to improve the power and hitting ability of a batter.
A desirable characteristic of baseball players is that they possess acceptable hitting skills. Two of the most important contributors to good hitting are power and the ability to swing so as to have the bat meet the ball. Until now, the only generally accepted way of developing power has been through practice coupled with weight training to develop the muscles of the upper body. Similarly, attempts at increasing one's ability to hit a ball have generally focused on practice coupled with the use of devices such as the ball holder disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,772,882. While practice, weight training, and the use of existing training devices have proved somewhat helpful, there is a perceived need for a baseball training device which can simultaneously increase the power of a swing, while at the same time developing a swing which will result in the batter more effectively gaining contact with the ball.
The type of swing which is most desirable is a level swing. From that initial type of swing, a batter may proceed to strike the lower side of a ball to induce a fly ball or strike the top side of the ball to induce a grounder. In either event, it is important for the batter to have the bat make good contact with the ball. Some players, try as they might, have extreme difficulty with producing a level swing. Instead, the player is said to be reaching upwardly or downwardly with the bat. In fact, in some cases a player may actually prefer to hit in this nonlevel manner under the belief that such a hitting style is more powerful or effective.
Until now, no baseball training device has existed which can be used with all the aforementioned types of swings to develop power, as well as improve hitting ability. It is thus apparent that the need exists for a baseball training device or the like which improves the accuracy of a batter's swing in addition to building a more powerful swing.